in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Breaking Point
Plot Having reached his breaking point as things go wrong for him, Red Ruby decides to leave the gang and go on a solo path. However, things go even more wrong as Captain Blowhole decides to take advantage of Red Ruby's immense anger and use its power to deal with another nemesis of his. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * The Gemstones * Tsunami * Captain Blowhole * Black Planter * Polar Tundra * Professor Orange * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Scorch * Blade Story The story begins with the gang at Red Fork's house, discussing about a plan on what they should do if Cosmos becomes a threat to them. * Red Ruby: Explosives! Definitely explosives! * Gary Garnet: Come on, do you really think that's going to work against that technologically-enhanced gemstone? * Red Ruby: What, do you think the power of science is any better? * Gary Garnet: Well, at least it's a smarter move than throwing your explosives everywhere! * Boom: Still a better idea than Spandroid... * Red Fork: Now's not the time for that discussion, Boom, and you know it. * Boom: Whatever... * Red Fork: Red, we have to be smart. We're facing an enemy we don't know, with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to go berserk with explosives. * Red Ruby: What? Are you saying that explosives are a dumb idea? * Gary Garnet: Yes, they are. That is why we must come up with an actual brilliant plan. * Sean Sapphire: Yeah, instead of throwing explosives everywhere. * Red Ruby: Come on, I was just trying to help and you know it! * Emma Emerald: Unless you have a better idea on how to handle Cosmos in case he becomes dangerous, I suggest you stay out of this conversation and let us handle it. * Red Ruby: What?! But...I...I was only trying to help! * Electra: We know, but you see, blowing up things mindlessly isn't exactly... helpful. * Emily Green: Maybe we could try to calm down a bit? Everyone should be able to share their opinions, right? We're all just trying to help. * Red Ruby: (is about to rage but prevents himself from doing it) Alright, I'm calm, I'm calm. I've been trying self-control, but I don't know how much longer that will help. Now can we please continue? * Amelia Amethyst: Sure thing! So what have you guys got in mind about handling Cosmos? * Blue Ocean: Well, I'm trying to find some sort of loophole in the contract. I haven't found anything, though... * Starcade: Me too. I couldn't comprehend anything about the technology Cosmos uses in his spaceship, even with the help of my assistants. * Amelia Amethyst: So we got nothing? Well, that's a bummer. Oh well, I guess we'll have to think of alternative ideas on handling that guy. Let's see... Suddenly, Gary Garnet detects a distress signal somewhere in Echo Creek from his OPhone. * Gary Garnet: We got ourselves a distress signal. * Sean Sapphire: Looks like Cosmos might be up to no good after all. Let's go find him! * Red Fork: Come on guys, let's go! * Amelia Amethyst: But what about the plan? * Sean Sapphire: Forget the plan! Let's go! The gang runs to the source of the distress signal, arriving at the coast. However, instead of Cosmos, they find Captain Blowhole and his army raiding the coast for its treasures. * Sean Sapphire: So much for dealing with Cosmos. We have another problem in our hands, Captain Blowhole! * Blue Ocean: Hey, Captain Blowhole! Whatcha doing here!? * Captain Blowhole: (to his electric dolphins) Keep it going, my dolphins! Load the ship with em' loot! We're going to teach those pesky...(hears Blue Ocean and notices the gang) What are you doing here, Locked Room Gang? This isn't your business! * Blue Ocean: Well, you're messing with the coast, so yes, it is. * Sean Sapphire: Now give back the loot you've stolen or else! * Captain Blowhole: I have dealt with you fools several times, do you think you can ruin my plans again? * Red Ruby: Of course we do! We've defeated you before and you know it! * Captain Blowhole: But not this time. Without the Water God's presence, none of you stands a chance! * Amelia Amethyst: Who's the Water... * Captain Blowhole: Get them! The electric dolphins stop whatever they are doing and immediately draw their swords, before charging towards the gang. * Green Shadow: Here they come! (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108